Vectrex news: 3/25/2011
Miva Filoseta update As was mentioned in our March 15 update, we are in e-mail talks with original Smith Engineering employee Miva Filoseta to see about creating a page for him on this Wikia. He said it wouldn't be really quick (so hang in there!), but an e-mail was received from him yesterday with an update in regards to some promised early design sketches for the Vectrex! And wah-la, one is a blown-up diagram of our familiar machine (which one might have a good laugh over seeing the speaker, as it might make one think "no shielding = infamous loud Vectrex buzz!"). Another one is a sketch of the Web Wars overlay, so head on over to that page for a look (also, if anyone wants to finish fleshing out that article, it'd be appreciated; thanks!) in the Gallery there. And then the last one is a curiosity that might look a trite bit familiar, for those who follow with VectrexMad!s web site, and most specifically, his January 4, 2011 entry, showing an odd photo of a smaller, gray machine that looks totally different than the Vectrex that made it into stores. Well, it looks like Filoseta filled in a blank there, as one diagram seemed to confirm that that was indeed the original design for the machine, having its left side shown with what appears to be three knobs (or buttons) at the rear top of the unit and two more on the side (possibly to move the screen at a different angle?). This will be posted with whatever else he sends us and once a page is created for him; meanwhile, you can view the files as they are in bigger detail (pdf files will not show up as a preview), which the Web Wars overlay (which it seems to be the original) can be seen here ( ), and the Vectrex one can be seen here ( ). Two companion pieces added Rather than just straight up articles, two additions were made to two existing pages, one of which is the first Wikia review of Protector/Y*A*S*I, the other one is a strategy guide for Mine Storm. So check those out by clicking on those pages, scrolling all the way to the bottom, and clicking on the second tab for each one! Two new homebrewer pages added Its been a busy week here at this Wiki! Pages were added for Michael Borrmann, who created the Vec Fu and Blocks ROM files to be played in emulators, and Michele Fiori, who created the Protector/Y*A*S*I wraps! And not only were those pages created, but they were also the site's first full articles from someone other than the main Wikia admin Darrylb500! So thanks and congrats to VectrexMad! for that (and for those)! New FURY games As was reported back in the Vectrex news of February 1, War of the Worlds was originally slated for a March 17 release date. However, FURY posted on their site that some last minute additions were being made to the graphics (so now it's set for a late April release date), but instead now Warrior is set for an August release (sheesh! Homebrew programmer George Pelonis sure has been busy this year, eh?)! Warrior was originally a classic vector arcade game for two players only, which was an overhead-viewed hack 'n slash/swordfight game. This version, however, has some added features to it, like a solo play version as well is included, and has a first ever GCE-styled box and overlay included (which is necessary for the game), which is also a first for FURY as well. For the better... And finally rounding out this big news update, originally this site had a List of Vectrex personnel page, as well as a List of homebrewers page. Obviously the List of homebrewers was just that. The List of Vectrex personnel page would also seem obvious, as it had original GCE/Smith Engineering/Western Technologies employees on it, as well as homebrew programmers that didn't have "Vectrex entity names", I suppose they could be called (i. e. like Ville Krumlinde, who doesn't have one, but Kristof Tuts does, as his company name is Tutstronix). However, ones with "entity names" would appear on the List of Vectrex personnel page, but not the homebrewers page. In case that sounds confusing and/or flat-out just doesn't make totally 100% amount of sense...well, you're right actually. As people have been adding information on here in the last week, and not including homebrew programmers' names on both lists like they should be, I just combined both lists together and deleted the homebrewers page, so now they're all in one place. Sorry for any past confusion over this. -Darrylb500 05:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Head site admin So, as that finally wraps up this news release, stay within the lines! Category:Vectrex news Category:Vectrex personnel Category:Homebrewer Category:Homebrew Category:Vectrex games